Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{5}{12}-4\dfrac{10}{15} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {9\dfrac{5}{12}} - {4\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {9\dfrac{5}{12}}-{4\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Convert ${9\dfrac{5}{12}}$ to ${8 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${8\dfrac{17}{12}}-{4\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{17}{12}} - {4} - {\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{17}{12}} - {\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{17}{12}} - {\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{9}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{9}{12}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 4\dfrac{3}{4}$